


Sweet

by Kalloway



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: D helps with homework, Leon takes up space.





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted September 22, 2015.
> 
> for luxken27's summer mini-challenge, 'shyly'

Leon was almost halfway through some sort of pastry almost too flaky and too sweet when the shop door opened. Count D was on his feet right away to greet his customer, though not without a strange little glare in Leon's direction suggesting it would be better if he kept quiet.

It wasn't as if Leon could have said anything without spitting pastry everywhere and despite being a bit of a slob, he did at least have a handful of manners. Sometimes.

A younger girl, probably in middle school, slipped shyly in, looking around through thick glasses. Leon tensed - what sort of bizarre thing would D try to sell her? Leon finished his flaky sweet pastry while Count D went through his welcome speech.

For a moment, there was silence and then the girl said something very, very softly.

"What was that?" D asked softly.

"I-don't-actually-want-a-pet," the girl managed before sort of creeping towards the door in slow motion. "School project... But if you're busy..."

"Come, have a seat," Count D replied as he gestured over to the table piled with sweets. "And pay no attention to Detective Orcot."

Leon rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. At least the girl didn't bolt at finding out he was a police officer.

Slowly, D coaxed the assignment out of her - her class was learning to budget and everyone had been given something different to research. Some kids were figuring out how much an apartment would be. Others were checking on food and entertainment. She'd been tasked with figuring out how much it would cost to have a small dog or cat.

This wasn't the first time Leon had seen the count behave like a perfectly normal person, but it was still a little weird to see him pull out some basic information sheets to give her, as well as discussing prices on accessories and reminders on vet visits and more. It was sort of sweet, really, that he was doing so much when he'd get nothing in return.

The girl was actually smiling and waved when she left.

"Too bad you couldn't make a sale," Leon commented a handful of seconds after the door closed. A normal cat or dog might've been good for her...

"I provided what she needed," Count D countered. He smiled his strange, unnerving smile. "And in a few more years, I'm sure she'll be back."

Leon wondered if he'd still be there, eating too-sweet baked goods and trying to figure out the enigma before him.

It wasn't the worst thought.


End file.
